The Hangover
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Intoxication is never your friend, but it certainly provides entertainment.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki

**Title**

The Hangover

**Summary**

Intoxication is never your friend, but it certainly provides entertainment.

**Special Thanks**

nirianne for helping me come up with a summary

.

It was total chaos at the house of the BBA Revolution. The legs of various chairs lay scattered around the living room whilst a variety of empty beer cans were stacked atop a tiny table. Random images of defiled Boris posters were pinned to the walls held in place by knives. This is what happens when world class beybladers spend a little too much time watching the Teletubbies completely wasted. Total pandemonium.

"Dorothy? Is that you?" asked Max, staggering towards Rei his arms outstretched.

Rei nodded. "It certainly is," he said in response, embracing Max in a tight hug.

Being the good boy he was Kenny remained hidden in the broom closet. He had not taken part in the drinking game at all in fear he would lose many precious brain cells. Besides, he didn't think his mother would approve of partaking in this foul activity. Although it was certainly amusing watching his friends completely off their chops.

Lounging on the brown leather sofa, Kai was oblivious to Tyson, who advanced towards him in a predator like fashion. In his hands he held a towel. It was time to play his favourite game while hungover – Towel Slap. This game required one person to smack an unsuspecting victim (usually Kai) on the butt several times over. Upon doing this the attackee must yell, 'you're a towel' aloud.

Tyson smirked to himself. Kai was sleeping like a baby sucking on this thumb. It was quite cute really. Unbeknowest to a vast majority of the global population, Kai was actually a very sweeet, nice and lovable guy. His abnormally large muscles were actually fake; they were inflatable muscles he bought from Garland's Joke Shop. The usual blue markings on his face had been coloured pink and his hair was no longer two shades of blue – in fact, he had no hair. Really, he was naturally bald. His perfect hair was simply just a wig from Brooklyn's Wig Store.

"You're a towel!" Tyson hollered, slapping Kai on the buttocks.

Kai immediately jumped and fell down onto the ground. Damn that Tyson! "No, you're a towel!" Kai yelled, his words slurred.

Kenny suppressed the urge to giggle hysterically. Man, if only he could film this! This was certainly worth heaps of money! The hangover... blader style. He placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to prevent his giggles from being heard. He wondered what Daichi and Hilary were up to. He peered through his little eyehole in the closet and observed.

"No way," Hilary exclaimed. "Kai is not a towel!" Since when did Hilary leap to Kai's defense?

Daichi's mouth dropped open with shock. He could not believe what he was hearing. Tyson? A towel? NEVER! "Tyson is not a towel!" He knew the best way to solve this argument! He marched towards Hilary and glanced up at her, a stern expression on his face. "MOO!"

Hilary gaped at him with shock. She trembled with fear! But Kai was not afraid for he ate cabbage! And he had seen many naughty pictures of Bryan wearing women's lingerie he no longer feared anything. "MOO yourself Daichi!" he screamed, rushing to protect Hilary from the nasty midget.

Suddenly, Hiro entered the room wearing nothing but a French maid dress. Five pairs of eyebrows raised. "Uh Hiro? Where did you get that funky dress from?" Kai asked looking at the dress with intense admiration. He really wanted something like that. He believed it would make him more appealing to Hilary.

Hiro rubbed his eyes gingerly. It had been a long night. "I'm not too sure... some weird guy with purple hair claiming to be Jesus gave it to me for free," he said. He yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head. It was time to go back to sleep. "I'm going to go back to bed, will you boys and girl be alright?"

All visible people nodded. Hiro walked away satisfied and made his way back to his bedroom. "Hey guys, why does the Easter bunny carry eggs... if rabbits can't lay eggs?" Max asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Kai thought hard. This was a tough question. He was sure the questions on his last english exam weren't this difficult. "I'm not really sure Max."

Max glanced at Rei. Rei shook his head. "I have no idea Max, sorry man." The village elder forbode Easter claiming it was 'sinful'. Apparently eating too much chocolate caused one to go to Hell.

Max sighed. "Darn."

Now it was Tyson's turn to quiz the group of intellects. "If four out of five people suffer from diarrhea...does that mean the fifth one enjoys it?"

"Tyson!"

Tyson shrugged. "I'm just sayin'." He threw his hands up in the air and swaggered towards the sofa Kai had been sleeping on. He jumped onto the sofa and sighed loudly. "I'm so never gonna drink again."

Kai grinned. "That's what they all say then we get right back into it." He had never been much of a drinker, but ever since he bought those inflatable muscles he had never been the same. Something nagged at the back of his head and it wasn't lice for he was bald. "Where is our little friend Kenny?"

Kenny pulled away from the eyehole hoping they would not find him. Unfortunately, Hilary had the remarkable ability to see behind closet doors. How she could do this was extremely difficult to understand. It wasn't logical! "He's behind the broom closet." She sniggered softly, the alcohol messing with her head.

Daichi frowned. "Let's get him!"

Kenny could do nothing, but watch in terror as Hilary and Daichi advanced towards him. Hilary yanked open the door and pulled Kenny out. Kenny attempted to free himself of Hilary's grasp, but he just couldn't do it! What torture would ensue? "What do you want from me?" he asked, pleadingly.

Kai smirked. "For escaping a drinking session, I think you need to listen to 'Friday' by Rebecca Black!" His eyes glinted maliciously. For a drunken man, Kai was certainly terrifying even more so than sober Kai.

Kenny's eyes widened. "NOOO! Anything but 'Friday'!"

Tyson grinned. "BEER PONG!"

And with that said, the lovely Bladebreakers dragged Kenny towards the room for beer pong. What happened in the next hour was even more insane than the last, but that is a tale for another time.

.

I'm slowly trying to get back into parody writing, and this one showcases the insanity that can occur when one drinks too much alcohol whilst watching the Teletubbies. Oh and thanks to fellow friends and authors nirianne and chocolatexloverx16 for inspiration. You know of what I speak of. Reviews are much appreciated as always!


End file.
